Apprentice
by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: A promise to teach can make a difference for student and teacher Loki/oc LokixOc


_Remember Everything_

_Author's note: for the first time I will be putting characteristics I would read them if I were so you don't get confused._

_Name: Aries _

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: Witch/Sorceress in training._

_Relations with SHIELD: Niece of a high rank agent works for SHIELD on various occasions when they need her expertise._

First meeting Loki:

The girl sat at the table typing away on her laptop usually she would be wondering around the base right now but Fury needed her for something. She had heard about the crimes the God of Mischief committed thinking that she was sitting with Black Widow and Bruce for something that related to that. Soon all four 'Avengers' (with the exception of Hawkeye) were gathered around the table.

"His mind is like a box full of cats you can smell crazy on him."

Aries fell over laughing at that until Thor spoke trying to protect his brother's honor. But Black Widow countered it with the body count.

"He's adopted."

After Black Widow had her turn with talking to him and figuring out his plan was to try and release the Hulk she asked if she could help.

"Please! It'll be fun!" she begged looking up at Fury.

"My brother is a master of magic I do not mean to offend your powers but he is skilled." Thor warned.

"Exactly! "

Stark rolled his eyes and laughed, "Hey, why not let the kid go she could put a few protections around the thing."

"Yes, I could do some salt water bindings he wouldn't be able to get out."

Fury sighed, "fine, but don't get to close to the glass."

Aries jumped up grabbing her bag and other things from the table.

"I get to meet the God of Mischief!"

Thor chuckled, "But I am the god of thunder."

"And I think you are amazing don't get me wrong but he can do sorcery."

She skipped off toward the container and stopped once she saw him, Loki. His back was to her at the time but by his stature she could tell he had a slim athletic body and by his posture that being contained did not affect him. Not wanting to disturb his train of thought she sat down at a near desk and continued to type away. The next time she looked up he was staring at her with a peculiar face.

"Another female I hope you will not have a fake sob story for me."

Aries shook her head, "no, I'm here to do some binding spells."

"Binding?"

"Have you not studied Wicca? Your brother tells me you are quite accomplished in the arts."

"Oh, you mean mortal magic and putting faith in your nature and deities, well I have studied it but thought it too low for my learning."

Aries continued to take out the salt water in its crystal bottle trying to ignore the fact that her religion was being slandered. She walked around the container tossing the water around it and chanting quietly.

"None shall pass this barrier with soiled thoughts and harmful wishes. I bind you with the power of the goddess and god, I bind you from doing harm to yourself or to others."

After finishing this Aries heard Loki scoff at her ritual.

"You think a mere mortal trick of water could trap a god like m-"

But when he went to touch the glass he gave out a yell _(like the one when Thor blasted him on the rainbow bridge.)._ It sent him flying to the middle of the prison and he sat there shocked for a moment before rising.

"Well, it seems I have underestimated you, my apologies." He gave a royal bow.

"It's alright."

"You do not look like an agent of SHIELD." He commented tilting his head at the girl.

"My uncle works for them I come and go when they need me."

A few more questions ensued and a conversation soon unfolded ending with Aries and Loki sitting in front of each other where the door to the cell was. Aries sat documenting all the information he gave her while Loki rested his head on the palm of his hand, the two looking both comfortable and natural in the others presence.

"So you are a mistress of magic?"

"Yes, I hear you can do duplication will you teach me?" Aries asked eagerly.

Loki laughed giving his signature smile, "I'm not sure now would be the best time to ask for an apprenticeship."

"Oh, well once this all is sorted out I would be honored if you would take me on as one."

"It's a promise."

"You already know you're not going to win don't you?"

Loki was silent only giving her the smile. Soon Fury called her back to the room with a look of disbelief.

"You sat down and had a conversation with him."

Aries nodded, "He's really reckless with the lying doesn't he know people can tell?"

"You can tell if he is lying? Many say he has a silver tongue."

"His eyes give it away for instance he lied about being alone in his quest."

Stark shook his head, "we already know that remember? He's coming with an alien army or something."

"No, he has connections here I suspect it's with someone very close to SHIELD.

Before anyone could contradict her a blast threw the ship around._ (So basically Stark and captain go to fix the ship, Black Widow and Thor take on the hulk you know the movie scenes.). _In the meantime Aries eventually makes her way to the cell only to see Thor diving in it to catch a fake Loki.

"Thor, no that's a duplicate!" she yelled after him.

She was too late Loki pushed the button sending Thor plummeting down. Aries was able to send a breaking spell and crack the glass. Loki was again holding the staff and pointed it at her in a surprisingly nonthreatening way.

"This won't kill you but it will render you unconscious."

"I appreciate the offer but no thank you."

He shot sending a plasma ball her way she didn't get out of the way in time only it dissipated when it hit her. Aries took the chance to thank her protection spell for doing its job.

"It seems my magic is not going to do me any good and I doubt my lies could help either."

"I'm afraid not, Silver tongue."

Loki smirked, "I will have to make sure you cause me no trouble."

"And I can't let you get away."

There was a blast by Loki both looked to see Agent Coulson holding that badass looking gun and pointing it at Loki.

"Stop right there and get away from the girl, I'm not sure what this thing does but I would love to find out."

"Phil _(I think that's his name)_ I can handle this."

"No, get back."

Loki shot again this one aimed at Coulson but again Aries took the hit. He was impressed by this and agreed to try and get the ship under control leaving her with Loki_. (Yes, I have decided to let him live!)_ Aries chanted a fire spell causing Loki's cape to catch fire while he stomped it out she proceeded to take out the two stilettoes she kept inside her boots. Flipping the switch on the mafia weapon she threw one at Loki holding the other in case of a hand to hand attack. He moved in time to miss it and looked back at her with a scowl.

"Oh, a trickster I see." A similar weapon as hers was thrown.

Aries hit the ground in order to miss it giving Loki the chance to advance towards her. The bottom of the staff connected with her head. Grabbing his ankles she forced his legs up making him fall backwards. She jumped on him digging her knees into his rib cage and placed the stiletto on his throat.

"Give me the staff." She held her other hand out for it.

He gave it to her but as her hand wrapped around it he smashed the sharp point into her face creating an arch like cut from temple to cheek. She fell off trying to get back up only to have him kick her down.

"I should keep you; you could prove to be useful in the future."

_(Skip to after the battle and forgive me if I mess this up I don't remember the scene well)_

"The only person who did their job correctly today was a little girl who is now missing." Fury glared at the three.

"You need to start working together or the world is going to ultimately end. Oh, and we found this by the cell opening."

Fury tossed a blood covered necklace onto the table and turned away.

"Sir, I thought we found that in her bag unharmed."

"They needed the push."

Aries sat up rubbing her head the feeling of coats around her gave her the impression that she was in a closet and pulling out a metal shoe that looked like ironman's she assumed it was Stark's. Pressing an ear to the door she heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow being pulled back.

"If it's all the same to you I'll have that drink now." Loki's silk voice broke through the doors barrier.

Aries banged on it, "Hey, before you give him his drink would anyone mind getting me out of here? I'm scared to know what Tony keeps in his closet."

Captain opened the door and helped her out undoing her hands and ankles in the process.

"What happened to you?" Stark laughed.

"I was beaten, tied up, and apparently put in your closet to make sure I wouldn't cause any trouble."

Loki gave a nervous chuckle, "At least I didn't kill her."

Aries walked up to him angrily and flicked his nose before jabbing a finger in his chest.

"I will get that apprenticeship as pay back."

"Of course, that is if I'm not dead."

"Agreed."

_(A few months later)_

She had been in Asgard for a few weeks now enjoying the beauty of the place and her instructor, Asgard's master of magic himself, Loki. Odin agreed to take her in and let her live with them at the palace while she was there mainly because Aries practically saved Thor's life. The leader and his queen also adored her as the daughter they never had. Right now she was sitting on Loki's bed with him listening to music on her laptop.

"What is this one called, I like it."

"Remember Everything By Five Finger death punch."_ (Doesn't this song fit him?)_

After a few more verses played he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist groaning.

"What's wrong?" After the time spent here she became his make shift psychiatrist.

"These words they hurt."

"Music triggers certain areas of the brain causing you to feel happy or sad depending on the song itself."

He ignored this continuing to nuzzle her shoulder Aries was enjoying this contact not really paying attention as she swirled her fingers on the mouse pad making her accept a Skype chat on accident.

"You two are looking pretty cozy there." Tony teased.

"Hey Tony what do you want?"

"You're parents wanted me to make sure you were ok, why is he all cuddly with you?"

"Loki's having a bad day."

Stark laughed, "Aw, how sad."

Loki groaned and turned away from the computer squeezing her waist harder.

"I'm doing fine though would you be a dear and not blow this out of proportion."

"Me? No, never."

Aries wasn't really comforted by that but after a few more minutes of conversation she ended the chat and closed her device setting it on the nightstand. Loki pulled her down to the bed bringing her to his body.

"Loki what are you doing?"

"I just feel comfortable with you, you calm me down."

Aries hugged him resting her head against his chest Loki smiled at this kissing her forehead. She looked up at him those trickster eyes clear of their medaling for now. Loki was quick to close the space between their lips, this came as no surprise to her as she went with it. It wasn't the deepest kiss nor the most chaste but it was perfect for the moment. When they pulled away Loki smirked and Aries's stomach dropped thinking that he just fooled her.

"I knew I kept you alive for a reason."

This calmed her down and she rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure there is."

Aries stuck her tongue out at him he gave her a scowling look. At that moment a cold breeze seemed to pass over her and she cuddled deeper into him before realizing he was the one who did it.

"Loki!"

He chuckled, "Come now darling don't scowl at me."

"Fine, but I'm not getting up."

"Good, because I refuse to let you leave my sight for the rest of the time you are here, my apprentice."

_(Well, that was a terrible, short fanfic I hope someone liked it lol I will most likely rewrite it in the future, or write something to go with it.)_

_Everyone's a monster in their own special way,_

_Even if you lose your mind_


End file.
